28 días como humano
by Strach
Summary: La historia de un solitario y joven lobo que vive tranquilo en el bosque, sin embargo, un día el destino le hace una mala jugada por lo que termina convirtiéndose en un humano en un ciclo de cada 28 días. Comienza obligado a vivir en la ciudad donde se descubre indefenso hasta que un día es salvado por un joven del que inmediato se enamora. ¿Podrá volver a ser un lobo?
1. Chapter 1

**ESTO ES IMPORTANTE:**

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas: este es un fic basado en un cuento, no es una copia ni mucho menos, sólo es una versión, tributo, como se le quiera ver, cambié los nombres, reescribí las situaciones y por supuesto alargué el cuento. ABAJO dejé la información por si gustan ir a darle una leída al cuento original y comprobar que no es un plagio.

Importante: el lobo se convertirá por humano los primeros 28 días seguidos, luego sólo será humano una vez cada 28 días, pero ya verán eso.

Otra cosa es que decidí cambiar el nombre de **"Denise** " que es el nombre original del lobo, así como otros nombres de cosas o calles donde suceden las situaciones.

Por último, les recomiendo escuchar la canción: **Lobo hombre en parís – La Unión.**

Bien, dicho esto, espero que sigan disfruten y comenten este fic. 3

 **CRÉDITOS Y REFERENCIAS.**

Lobo-Hombre es un volumen que recoge trece cuentos escritos por Boris Vian en los años de la postguerra europea, entre 1945 y 1952. El cuento principal es Lobo-Hombre.

Posteriormente fue adaptado como una canción por la banda La Unión con el título: Lobo hombre en París.

1 Bosque del falso Consuelo.

2 Juego de Bolos de 9 piezas.

3 Francisco Toledo, 2014, Exposición: Pinocho.

* * *

 **Primera Luna.**

El _Forêt La Faux Confort_ [1] no estaba lejos de París, todo lo contrario, se podía llegar de la misma ciudad hasta sus afueras en un lapso de 40 minutos para los más aventurados que decidían ir en bicicleta, aunque las personas que iban al hermoso bosque casi siempre lo hacían en coche.

Tal vez es por esa razón que uno de los mayores entretenimientos de aquél lobo joven, era observar desde la comodidad de un arbusto escondido y lejano, la cantidad de carros de todos los colores que se acercaban a merodear por el lugar y también los humanos que podía observar, bajaban de estos para aventurarse aunque no muy lejos pues entrar en el bosque profundo pocas veces significaba salir con vida y los humanos lo sabían bien, es por ello que no se alejaban demasiado de "sus manadas" y sólo se quedaban en la orilla apenas recorriendo unos cuantos árboles sin llegar a la parte donde la niebla regía.

Pero este era "entretenimiento" que a veces dejaba cansado al joven lobo, así que sin excederse de tiempo observando a los humanos como para ponerse en peligro, se iba por ahí a intentar buscar algo de comer, cosa que le resultaba bastante difícil pues era algo "selecto" con lo que se metía a la boca, además su historia era graciosa, pues tenía recuerdos que desde muy joven fue rechazado porque el sabor de la carne no era de su agrado, él prefería flores, hongos y de vez en cuando, masticar una que otra hierba mala.

Además, estaba la leche que a veces sigilosamente robaba de los camiones que se quedaban varados en medio de la carretera. No es que le agradara su sabor, si no que la necesitaba para sobrevivir al invierno que se iba acercando cada vez más rápido.

Sí, despreciado por su propia raza, aunque de vez en cuando se encontraba con una que otra manada que lo evitaban o lo ignoraban pues no representaba un gran peligro y la verdad es que él vivía bien de ese modo, pasando desapercibido, estaba bien mientras lo dejaran tranquilo

Y ese era un día más en su vida, un día sin muchas complicaciones además de ir a buscar comida, agua y merodear por ahí espiando humanos, su pasatiempo favorito después de coleccionar cosas que a estos se les olvidaban.

.

.

.

Adentrada en lo profundo del bosque, una cueva pequeña era su guarida, nunca había tenido problemas dentro de ella y rara vez llegaban otros animales a molestar, aunque a veces en la inmensidad de aquella morada se sentía solo, sin embargo para evitar tener pensamientos tristes se ponía a jugar con cuanta cosa se había encontrado en el camino y que ahora adornaban su cueva.  
Entre ellas tenía las partes viejas que se le habían caído a algún carro o ropa que habían olvidado los humanos que entre juego y juego, él terminaba por masticar de más.

A veces le daba risa recordar el origen de aquellos trapos de colores arrinconados con cuidado en su cueva, pues provenían de algunos de esos días donde sin poder dormir, salía a ver si había humanos cerca, así que iba hasta las orillas del bosque lo más lejos y sigiloso que podía ser y se quedaba en algún lugar donde su negro pelaje se perdiera con la oscuridad de la noche y veía que escondidos entre los arbustos, había humanos jóvenes (adolescentes) que intentaban "procrear". Así que él tomaba la ropa que le parecía más lejos de ellos y cerca de él, entonces se abalanzaba por ella y al hacer el ruido propio como si cazara a una presa, sacaba de la concentración a lo humanos que salían despavoridos, huyendo del lobo. Mientras que este sólo quería la ropa y por qué no, de vez en cuando asustar a las personas pues le causaba risa y era de lo más divertido.

Y así pasaba día tras día…

.

.

.

Cierta noche de agosto, día que hacía poco frío y de esos donde una vez más, el joven lobo no conciliaba el sueño, se aventuró entre la noche para ver si había alguna pareja que pudiera molestar como tantas veces lo había hecho antes.

Era una hermosa y apacible noche de luna llena y en efecto, ahí a unos metros frente a él, se encontraba una pareja que no reconoció como alguna otra que ya hubiese estado antes. Así que se colocó en posición para saltar por un vestido rosa que veía cerca de su alcance.

Mientras tanto, el hombre que poseía con fervor a la mujer, le echó una mirada a los arbustos donde logró distinguir dos puntos que brillaban con un rojo intenso y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el lobo saltó sobre ellos, cayendo justo al lado del vestido rosa de Linnette y tomándolo casi fugazmente desapareciendo entre los arbustos.

La mujer horrorizada se paró de inmediato y escapó, lo que causó una furia tremenda en aquél hombre, pues le había costado días de trabajo convencer aquella camarera de acompañarlo al bosque.

Y viendo su conquista arruinada, el hombre corrió detrás del joven lobo quien esa noche había tenido la mala suerte de interrumpir al "Gran Mago del Siam". El mago alcanzó al lobo y con furia lo arrastró hasta él, el lobo intentó defenderse, pero no quería lastimar al mago, sin embargo, cuando se decidió a embestirlo, el hombre sin más le dio una fuertísima mordida justo arriba de su pata.

Se escuchó un tremendo aullido por todo el bosque.

.

.

.

Esa madrugada, regresó a su cueva con su pata terriblemente lastimada, pero el dolor era tal que no podía moverse y decidió buscar alguna hierba que lo curase cuando saliera el sol.

Ya mucho después al pasar los días, su pata fue mejorando lenta y notoriamente, ya podía caminar sin tener que cojear, y también podía moverse con natural agilidad sin llegar a ser tan fuerte como antes.

Podía moverse sin muchos problemas, aunque sentía una sensación extraña que no supo entender, incluso creyó que su olor corporal había cambiado ligeramente y 28 días exactos pasados, supo la razón.

Después de un día de recolectar comida, ya cuando se estaba acercando Otoño a finales de octubre cuando comenzaban a aparecer los días que parecían lejanos, el lobo se empezó sentir extrañamente cansado y como había estado falto de sueño desde hacía una semana atrás, decidió dejar la recolecta para después e irse a su cueva a descansar.

Llegando ahí, comenzó a sentir escalofríos y calló rendido en medio del lugar, estaba asustado pues no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo que en esos momentos sentía arder con mucha intensidad. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en lo lento que iban sus latidos, definitivamente iba a morir.

Se lamentó no haber comido unas cuantas flores más. Jugar un poco más. Beber un poco más. Y lentamente fue cerrando sus rojos ojos.

 **Segunda Luna**

Se despertó justo en la maña al sentir como entraban tenues rayos de luz que apenas si le rozaban como una suave caricia.

Aun así, sentía un extraño frío que le era inusual pues se sentía ¿desnudo?...

Abrió poco a poco los ojos y llevó una "pata" para tallárselos, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue muda al ver que su pata ahora se asemejaba más a una "pata de humano", mano, mejor dicho. Llevo sus dos manos a la cara y se la tocó con desesperación, no tenía pelaje. Sentía una sensación tan extraña que el miedo le estaba llegando una vez más.

Intentó pararse, pero sólo consiguió caer bruscamente contra el suelo, comenzó a gatear pues esa era la forma más parecida a moverse que él conocía. Tenía un pequeño espejo con aumento de un carro que hacía algunos meses chocó. Fue hasta él a gatas y lo tomó extrañamente entre sus manos, sentándose sobre sus pies en forma de reverencia.

La sorpresa que se llevó fue tal, que dejó caer el espejo y soltó un aullido. No mucho después guardó silencio y también se extrañó del ruido que había salido de su garganta, había sido más un grito. Esa no era su cara, ese no era su cuerpo y esa tampoco se trataba de su voz.

-Abm… unh… umm…¡Eh ammm!- salían eses ruidos extraños de su boca que no eran parecidos a los de los humanos pues era evidente que él no sabía hablar.

Bufó. -ammmch, ammmch- trataba de respirar despacio -ammmmch- dijo una vez más y tomó de nuevo el espejo. Se concentró mucho en lo que veía, tratando de no alterarse otra vez.

Tenía su piel pálida, los labios morados por el frío y observó por un buen rato que sus ojos no habían cambiado de color, eran rojos.

Lo que alcanzó a ver de su complexión corporal era lo pálida de su piel y que algunas partes estaban "como ramas" (delgadas). Sin embargo, tenía constitución y no era débil, aunque en ese momento pareciese muy enfermo y acabado, seguía siendo un joven lobo.

.

.

.

Estaba temblando de frío, incluso sentía sus dientes chocar contra sí y es cuando se dio cuenta, ya no tenía pelaje en todo el cuerpo, había estado tan asustado hace algunos minutos atrás que se había olvidado por completo de su negro y hermoso pelaje.

Vio la capa de pelo tirada en el piso y sintió lágrimas escurrirle por la mejilla, los ojos se le hicieron por completo vidriosos. Adoraba su pelaje y ahora ya no lo tenía, en cambió ahora estaba desnudo, tenía frío y era… humano.

Se quedó otro rato más tiritando y llorando en posición fetal abrazando sus nuevas piernas, pues había encontrado esa postura muy cómoda y protectora. Además de tristeza, también lloraba por coraje pues incluso el llanto tenía un sonido irreconocible para él y no podía parar. Odiaba su voz, lo odiaba todo.

¿Qué haría ahora?

Bien, se había cansado de llorar cuando el frío fue más insoportable, se sentó tallándose los ojos sin hacerse daño, como lo hacía cuando tenía sus patas y observó la cueva para encontrar algo con que cubrirse, obviamente se arrastró hasta las ropas y en un fallido intento comenzó a colocarse uno que otro trapo mordisqueado.

Primero se colocó un camisón rosa, luego se puso una playera de manga larga negra y se sintió mucho mejor, pero la parte de abajo seguía desnuda, así que intento más de diez veces colocarse correctamente un pantalón de una pijama azul marino, después se colocó otra playera con hoyos por todas partes, estaba tan vieja que casi no se distinguía el color que antes posiblemente hubiese sido café. Como el pantalón se le caía y a modo de cinturón se amaró una corbata morada en su cintura y finalmente colocó un gorrito café cobre su negro y enredado cabello.

Lo había hecho tremendamente bien para alguien que nunca había usado ni ropa ni sus miembros humanos., pues había seguido como modelo la conducta humana que tantas veces había espiado.

Ya ahora que no temblaba de frío y se había serenado, intentó pararse uno, dos, tres veces hasta que logró ponerse correctamente de pie y caminar, de nuevo, imitando lo que había visto. Cosa que no le costó tanto trabajo pues era listo y cada que daba un paso, sonreía y se felicitaba mentalmente.

Cualquier lobo en su situación se habría rendido, pero él no, porque no era "cualquier lobo", era uno vegetariano que su manada había despreciado y abandonado a su suerte, era listo y logró sobrevivir hasta el punto de casi ser un adulto, así que no se dejaría vencer tan fácil.

Tenía un plan. Aprendería a caminar e iría a buscar a París al mago que le había mordido para convencerlo de convertirlo otra vez, haría lo que fuese posible y si era necesario no dudaría en utilizar la fuerza.

Algo en su "nuevo instinto" le decía que era peligroso salir al mundo de los humanos, pero a él no le quedaba ninguna opción, moriría si se quedaba solo en su cueva.

Entre los paseos que solía dar cuando era lobo, un día se encontró con una vieja y oxidada bicicleta que había visto montar a las personas. La habían desechado. Se le hizo la cosa más rara que había visto y decidió llevársela arrastrando hasta a su cueva y aunque le costó mucho trabajo, creyó que había valido la pena pues aparte de rara le resultaba hermosa.

Recordando esto, el ahora, lobo-hombre la sacó de su escondite y caminando al lado de ella con algo de trabajo la llevó hasta las orillas del bosque, notó que ahora el sol iluminaba todo el lugar y tragó saliva mirando hacia atrás observando su amado y solitario bosque pensando que no sabía en cuanto tiempo iba a volver o siquiera si iba a regresar. Pensó en su cueva, en sus trapos y en las partes de carro, deseando volver a jugar con estas, pero como un lobo.

Miró al frente decidido a irse e intento montar en bicicleta, claro que todas las veces cayó y se raspó su delicada piel, pero no dejó de intentarlo hasta que más o menos pudo maniobrar. Definitivamente era listo.

Y es así como se encaminó para buscar al mago a aquella zona inmensa, a la ciudad, a París.

 **Segunda Luna - Parte 2**

Se encontraba perdido justo en medio de gran _Place de la Concode_ totalmente maravillado, simplemente no podía cerrar la boca, la plaza era bellísima, bien cuidada, con las hermosas _Fontaines de la Concorde_ de las que brotaba fresca agua.

El sol tenía una luz matutina y lejana, sin embargo la plaza estaba tan llena de gente que no se sentía fría, porque junto con el sol, la música que tocaba alguno que otro nómada, los niños jugando, el color de las frutas y verduras frescas y el olor a pan recién horneado, le hacían sentir calidez.

Porque había hecho un larguísimo camino para llegar y lo que tardaría 40 minutos se alargó hasta casi medio día. Aunque ahora que por fin había llegado, su estómago no tardó en dar señales de estar totalmente despierto, pues tenía muchísima hambre, había hecho esfuerzo y ocupado energía que no tenía así que ahora tendría que comer algo, pero ni siquiera tenía dinero, ni siquiera podía hablar bien.

Se acercaba a todos los puestos que veía, pero con la ropa que traía puesta la gente de inmediato dejaba de confiar en él y prestarle atención como un cliente pues su aspecto era como el de un vagabundo, además la ropa estaba sucia por todas esas veces que cayó cuando estaba montado en la bicicleta que, por cierto, unos hombres le quitaron cuando todavía no estaba ni cerca de la ciudad. Él se resistió, pero sus mordidas no funcionaron contra los puños de aquellos ladrones y terminó herido. Tres contra uno.

Al final terminó sentado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en la fuente maldiciéndose por ser tan ingenuo y no tener un plan para esto que ahora le acontecía, tenía hambre, pronto haría frío, tenía sed y no tenía donde pasar la noche.  
La única comida de su día había sido un pan entregado por una anciana que sintió pena por el joven y se acercó a regalarle un trozo. Este lo recibió con gusto y lo devoró olvidando los ingredientes, sólo tenía hambre.

Más tarde cuando la noche cayó y París cobró su hermosa vida nocturna, él se paró de la fuente y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, se iba adentrando más y más en el desconocido lugar, caminando por lugares y calles peligrosas, caminó y caminó buscando un lugar dónde dormir, hasta que notó, ya entrada la noche, haber llegado a una zona bastante "comprometedora", claro que en su inexperiencia no supo por qué había tantas mujeres hermosas y hombres alcoholizados en el lugar.

Estaba distraído cuando chocó con el cuerpo de un hombre bastante prominente, este volteó y le encaró por el golpe.

-¡Fíjate maldito idiota! – le gritó totalmente ebrio.

El lobo trató de disculparse, pero el hombre llamó a otros dos amigos y los tres lo arrinconaron en un callejón.

Esas caras se le hacían familiares hasta que recordó que se trataban de los mismos humanos que le habían robado su bicicleta.

No podía ser un día más cruel y sarcástico, despertó como humano, no sabía caminar, no sabe hablar, le robaron su única pertenencia material valiosa, se perdió, tenía hambre, quería dormir, la gente lo rechazó hasta más no poder, y lo golpearían de nuevo.

 _"Las miles de pruebas que tiene que pasar al humanizarse, en ese tránsito se descubre frágil y solo; le seduce todo, porque no conoce nada y como espera, cae en todas las trampas. Rodeado de mentirosos, aprende a mentir."_ _3_

-¡Bienvenido! ¡Bienvenido!- dijo el lobo-hombre, pues era lo único que sabía decir al aprenderlo ese día, porque se lo decían todo el tiempo cuando entraba a una tienda, claro que eso antes de ver que se trataba de una persona sin dinero. No sabía que significaba, pero estaba seguro de que era una palabra amable pues lo decían los comerciantes al intentar venderle algo a las personas que se aparecían por sus locales.

Los tres hombres hicieron una mueca de desconcierto y lo miraron otra vez.  
-¿¡Te estás burlando de nosotros!? – gritó uno de ellos y cuando estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo fue detenido.

-¡Oigan imbéciles, esta no es su zona, lárguense de aquí! – les gritó aquél extraño sujeto.

-¡Piérdete Aaron, esta es nuestra presa!- le reclamó.

-No me importa, esta es MI zona y no habrá peleas -. En segundos el muchacho le hizo una llave al hombre y lo estrello de boca contra la pared. -LAR-GUEN-SE- les dijo una última vez.

El lobo los miró extrañado y se cohibió, ¿había llegado otro humano a pegarle, también?

Los dos hombres que quedaban se miraron entre sí y sin dudarlo, se fueron. El hombre que estaba contra la pared se soltó y escupió en las botas de aquél joven.

-Esta me la vas a pagar, Aaron – dijo antes de salir corriendo del callejón.

Aaron hizo una cara de asco mirando sus botas, notando que el escupitajo no había caído en ellas.

-Imbécil…- murmuró. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de su chaqueta, tomó uno se lo colocó en la boca y con un encendedor que sacó de la otra bolsa le prendió fuego, al darle una calada dio media vuelta sin notar siquiera al lobo.

-¡Bien…venido! – le dijo fuertemente el lobo-hombre, saliendo de su estado de miedo. Quería evitar que el otro muchacho se fuera.

-¿Qué dijiste? – el hombre se volteó para verlo a la cara.

El lobo-humano se dio cuenta que "Bienvenido" no era una palabra para esa situación e intentó decir otra, pero las palabras no le salían, no sabía cómo o qué decir.

-¿Eres tonto? – esperó la respuesta, sin embargo al ver que el otro no le contestaba, bufó harto y se dio media vuelta para irse.

El lobo se quedó observándolo perderse entre la gente, se sentía impotente pues presentía que aquél muchacho le había salvado, pero se sentía tan tonto que no podía comunicarse con él para darle las gracias o hacer algo para que se quedase y ahora lo había perdido.

.

.

.

De alguna forma el pequeño lobo terminó siendo consolado por una prostituta que había confundido con lo más cercano a "una humana amable". Desde hacía un día entero había visto vagar al muchacho de allá para acá, suplicando por algo de comer y ser corrido de tienda en tienda. Y por muy extraño que parezca, a ella se le había tentado el corazón con la extraña cara del muchacho, le parecía un rostro tan pálido que cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba enfermo terminal, pero ella se dio cuenta que el muchachito era hermosos a pesar de su extraña palidez. Podría jurar que sus ojos eran rojos.

En fin, la prostituta tentada, lo llevó hasta un burdel donde la mujer que mandaba lo consideró suficientemente hermoso a como para meterlo al "negocio", pero como era nuevo, no podría trabajar enseguida, al menos no dentro de un mes y por lo mientras, aquellas mujeres extrañamente lo cuidaron.

Cuando le preguntaron su nombre y después de darse cuenta que no podía hablar, trataron de explicarle lo que era un nombre y a base de que el lobo-hombre sólo contestaba con un "Oomminique", decidieron llamarlo "Dominique".

No estaban tan equivocadas, pues era verdad que Dominique no tenía un nombre humano, pero él entendía lo que significaba "nombre" y recordaba que ese sonido era parecido al que hacía cuando lo llamaba su madre a la manada, cuando estaba dentro de una.

Así fue como Dominique terminó en un cuarto de un quinto piso, viendo la Torre Eiffel y de vez en cuando apreciando la hermosa luna que se veía perfectamente por su inclinada ventana. Además, veía una que otra vez pasar por esa misma calle al muchacho que lo salvó en el callejón. No importa que no pudiese hablarle, con sólo mirarlo a él y a la luna le bastaba.

Todavía tenía planes de ir con el mago que inició su desgracia, pero antes tenía que aprender a ser un humano, así que esperaría unos días más.

Mientras tanto, Dominique recordaba e intentaba pronunciar el nombre de aquél sujeto.

-Aaaroon…- decía una y otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANTE.**

Hola.

Primero que nada, debo decirles que perdí mi cuenta en Amor Yaoi, que como saben es el mismo nick que uso aquí "Strach".

Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por recuperarla, pero creo que me llevará tiempo, por lo mientras, subiré aquí todos los próximos fics y los demás capítulos.

Ya saben que nunca dejaré de actualizar, pero estos días se me ha complicado.

También tengo que avisarles que cambiaré el formato en que escribiré el fic, se darán cuenta, lo pienso hacer un poco más ligero que el primer capítulo. Si leyeron mi fic "Un día normal" sabrán de qué formato hablo. 3  
Al menos lo intentaré hacer. 3

Antes quisiera ponerle una lista de canciones que espero que puedan escuchan en ese orden mientras leen el fic, creo que eso les haría disfrutar de la lectura.

-Moving to the ghetto oct. 31 1940

-Vals para piano en mi bemol mayor, WoO 84. Beethoven.

-Laura & Anton - "La Vie En Rose" (también pueden escuchar la original de Édith Piaf)

En fin, gracias por leer el fic. Disfruten.3

* * *

 **Séptima Luna.**

Ya habían pasado 7 días desde su desgracia, sin embargo al menos 5 días se resumían en vivir a lo más cercano que él recordaba cómo era una manada, lo cual se le hacía sumamente curioso, es decir, esta nueva "manada" estaba compuesta por mujeres donde había una clara jerarquización, es decir, estaba la más grande de todas que a su parecer, era la que mandaba y a la que menos había que hacer enojar, le seguía un pequeño séquito de mujeres más jóvenes pero de un claro rango menor y finalmente estaban las más chicas que seguían fielmente a las más grandes, quienes las instruían para hacer bien "el trabajo" (que por cierto él no entendía) y complacer a todo hombre que entrara al lugar.

Era muy raro para él estar rodeado de mujeres que se "reproducían" pero no para tener crías…

Aunque, él como el rango más bajo de toda esa jerarquía sentía que cuando comenzaba la "hora del trabajo", ya cuando iniciaba a aponerse el sol, tenía que meterse a su cuarto y no salir más en toda la noche.

Y por supuesto que en ese corto tiempo había aprendido muchas cosas, comenzó a controlar mejor sus extremidades, podría considerarse un gran logro el dejar de tropezarse con sus propios pies, además aprendió a decir una que otra palabra y entender su significado y las mujeres al darse cuenta que él era algo torpe, divertidas le enseñaron a vestirse.

Claro que Dominique no sabía que se encontraba en un burdel de una de las zonas bajas de París donde en unos días para pagar su deuda de vivienda, comida y vestimenta, también tendría que comenzar a trabajar de aquello, pero él desconocía todo esto. Pensaba que aquellas mujeres lo habían "adoptado" pues, Dominique en el corto tiempo que vivió en su manada, recordaba que a veces las hembras de alta jerarquía adoptaban a uno que otro lobo abandonado, mientras que los machos, la mayoría de las veces no aprobaban esto y terminaban por abandonar o matar a la cría.

Mientras que, a él estas mujeres se referían con cariño pues lo veían como alguien indefenso y el único trabajo que tenía asignado por "la líder" mientras tanto, era salir al mercado que se hacía calles aledañas a donde vivía, a comprar todo tipo de despensa, claro, siempre vigilado de lejos por alguna mujer que lo detendría de inmediato si intentaba escapar, por supuesto que esta idea ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente a Dominique quien no sabía que estaba en custodia.

Era ingenuo en el mundo de los humanos.

 **Octava Luna.**

La mañana era hermosa para salir y dar un paseo, claro que él se limitaba a comprar cuanta cosa le encargaran.

Se había dado cuenta que esa era la forma en la que las mujeres habían decidido hacerlo contribuir al burdel, es decir, no "trabajando" como ellas, pero sí yendo por las compras.

Para que se le facilitara y no se perdiera entra la cotidianidad de los días, estaba aprendiendo a comunicarse fácil, a veces con señas y otras tantas veces lo hacía por medio de pocas y mal estructuradas oraciones que a veces se daba cuenta que estas eran suficiente para que uno que otro vendedor creyera que podía tomarle el pelo. En fin, otro día más como humano.

Había algo más que Dominique apreciaba además de los colores, los olores y las extrañezas del mercado, eso era el encontrarse todas las mañanas sin falta con "Aaron", quien, sentado en una banca del parque dormía apeteciblemente por unos minutos, luego despertaba, miraba un reloj en su mano izquierda y se iba del lugar, siempre en ese orden y con esa rutina. Al menos así lo llevaba haciendo todas y cada una de las mañanas que Dominique tuvo el placer de observarlo desde lejos pues a estas alturas, todavía le apenaba acercarse al joven que desde la primera mañana notó su "molesta" presencia.

El tercer día habían cruzado palabra y después de ello, Dominique no pudo quitarle la vista los otros días restantes. Había sido una conversación corta, recordaba Dominique.

-Aa-roon…- dijo Dominique casi en un susurro mientras apenas si le rosaba un brazo.

Aaron despertó incómodo de su sueño. Nadie se acercaba a él con la estratosféricamente tonta idea de despertarlo.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú y qué quieres?- le preguntó con molestia tallándose su ojo derecho.

La barrera de la comunicación hacía gala de nuevo.

-Doo…domi…nique. -sólo había contestado la pregunta que entendió.

Aaro lo miró con recelo pues estaba seguro que había visto esa "cara de tonto", ¡oh, claro!, el idiota del callejón.

-¿Y bien?- Aaron lo miró esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó, en cambio sólo obtuvo una sincera sonrisa por parte del más chico quien además, enseguida intentó con todo el esfuerzo del mundo sacar una flor de un ramo que yacía en la canasta que cargaba.

-Para…ti.- era lo único que podía articular bien y no estaba seguro del porque obsequiarle una flor a Aaron le ponía tan nervioso, no entendía esa incertidumbre humana. Le estiró la mano todo lo que el peso de la canasta le permitía y temeroso sostuvo la flor esperando que Aaron la tomara.

El joven quedó absorto a la acción del chico, es decir, ¿por qué le estaba dando algo como eso?, ¿una flor?, en fin, se dio cuenta que si tomaba el "regalo" tal vez el muchacho lo dejaría en paz y fue tal lo que pasó.

El cuanto tomó la flor, Dominique lo miró una vez más ofreciéndole esa sonrisa que rebozaba de alegría y se giró para alejarse lo más que podía de Aaron quien sólo lo miró extrañado.

Para cuando Dominique llegó al burdel, estaba completamente rojo, respirando agitadamente por la carrera que había hecho y por un sentimiento extraño que no recordaba haber sentido cuando era un lobo. Le aprisionaba la garganta y le cosquilleaba la boca del estómago, algo que mucho después conocería como "vergüenza".

Y esa era la conversación más larga que había entablado desde ese día, los demás restantes Dominique iba encantado al mercado, se apresuraba a hacer las compras y se daba el lujo de observar a aquél muchacho rutinario que dormía tranquilo en aquella banca del parque.

Por otro lado, Aaron siempre se daba cuenta de la presencia de Dominique pues a veces simplemente mantenía los ojos cerrados. Trataba de ignorarlo porque en un principio el chico le causaba una inusual molestia, ya al pasar los días después de ver de soslayo sus intentos vanos y torpes de acercársele se le hicieron "divertidos" y comenzó a soportar más la presencia de Dominique quien en cuanto veía despertar a Aaron, salía corriendo.

Era como un pequeño perrito salvaje asechando a su presa y en cuanto se daba cuenta que la presa se convertía en "cazador", salía huyendo con la cola entre las patas, o así es como lo veía Aaron.

Dominique, otro día más intentando encajar como un humano.

 **Novena Luna.**

Se podían ver todo tipo de objetos danzando en el aire pues habían salido volando, las personas gritaban, otras se alejaban de la escena y los comerciantes silbaban despavoridos. La escena no era muy común pero siempre era el espectáculo ideal para reír un rato.

Dominique estaba siendo perseguido por un hombre quien se abría paso con dificultad entre la multitud, pues su robusto cuerpo le impedía pasar entre la gente y los puestos sin chocar con algo o alguien, estaba furioso. Mientras que el chico, un poco más delgado, pasaba fácil entre los puestos, sim embargo era torpe para moverse con mucha rapidez. Rápidamente y no sin luchar antes, fue alcanzado por aquél sujeto. Los comerciantes silbaban al unísono.

..

..

Aaron tomaba su pequeño descanso una mañana cuando notó que había más ruido de lo normal dentro del mercado. Sin más, tuvo que adentrarse al lugar pues de una u otra forma, él tenía que impedir cualquier tipo de altercado que se llegase a presentar.

En cuanto vio lo que sucedía, de inmediato se acercó a la escena pues era obvio que se había presentado una pelea, lo cual le molestaba bastante pues odiaba tener que separar a los idiotas que estuviesen causando tal alboroto, siempre era molesto lanzar golpes tan temprano, le arruinaba sus tranquilas mañanas.

..

..

El hombre tenía bien sujetado a Dominique quien había intentado morderle de nuevo la mano, pero esta vez ese truco no funcionaría y tenía que sufrir las consecuencias. De pronto vio todo alrededor y le pareció lento y tortuoso… Si tan sólo fuese un lobo, todo esto no estaría pasando… ni siquiera pudo comunicarse para pedir otra oportunidad, lo más seguro es que recibiría un golpe bien dado, justo directo en la cara.

Y en medio de ese trance de pronto vio como comerciantes y personas se alejaban, de un momento a otro ya no había silbidos, sólo silencio.

..

..

Aaron se adentró en medio de la bola que se había hecho y en cuanto los comerciantes lo vieron llegar, se callaron y salieron de ahí, dándole espacio a pasar, definitivamente nadie quería hacer enojar a "ese" muchacho.

La gente se hizo a un lado hasta dejar solas a las dos personas que estaban peleando, Aaron pudo observan que era el carnicero quien pudo llamar antes de que golpeara a la pobre alma quien fuera que tenía en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces Basile?!- lo llamó unos pasos antes de acercársele más.

-"Mierda, es Aaron…"-pensó reconociendo la voz del muchacho -No es nada, mocoso. Ocúpate de tus asuntos.

-Ese es el problema imbécil- de un empujón, Aaron lo quitó de encima del muchacho -… estos son mis asuntos-. Le dedicó una aburrida y gélida mirada al hombre. Después de esta acción, bajó la cabeza para observar al chico quien permanecía "hecho bolita" en el suelo- Oye tú, ya párat… mierda. -chasqueó la lengua.

Se trataba de Dominique y Aaron no se había dado cuenta porque estaba ocupado en disipar al revuelo de gente que se había hecho.

El verlo ahí, asustado en el suelo le tomó por sorpresa, ese idiota le estaba causando muchos problemas últimamente, pero verlo en ese estado le movió la vena de la pena, algo raro pues casi nunca se conmovía por una situación similar. Su trabajo le exigía ser inerte.

Regresó su vista al frente antes de ayudar a Dominique.

-¿Qué carajo están mirando?, ¡regresen a su trabajo, estúpidos!, ¡terminó!-. Todos hicieron un quejido suave y regresaron con pesar a sus puestos en el mercado. Hablarían de esa riña toda la semana.

Aaron regresó su mirada al carnicero quien se heló.

-Largo de aquí Basile, luego te pediré explicaciones porque es más que obvio que tú lo iniciaste.

El carnicero lo miró molesto y se retiró maldiciendo.

..

-Bien… y ahora tú, idiota -se agachó para tomar lo más suave que podía a Dominique – ya párate, vamos, no estorbes. -lo tomó del hombro.

Pudo escuchar un "sniff" repetido varias veces, también notó que Dominique no le daba directamente la cara y tenía las orejas rojas. Por algún motivo que no adivinó, no sacudió al muchacho hasta hacer que se parara por sí sólo, la verdad es que se estaba tomando muchas molestias con él. Pero simplemente no podía dejarlo ahí, tirado como una muñeca de trapo.

-Hombre, ya párate, no tengo tanta paciencia como crees- al menos había conseguido que Dominique se sentara.

Cuando las personas le hacían trabajar de más, Aaron se sacaba de quicio, le agotaban toda la poquísima paciencia que tenía y eso mismo estaba haciendo Dominique. En serio que no le quería gritar, pero si no lo hacía, el muchacho se quedaría la eternidad ahí sentado, ni modo, era la única forma.

-¡QUE TE PAR…!- sintió los brazos de Dominique sobre su cuello y pudo escuchar el llanto de este

\- ¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento! – decía a la perfección el pequeño lobo una y otra vez, llorando como si no hubiese un mañana.

-"Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡¿qué carajo está haciendo este idiota?!"- Aaron, un muchacho que no estaba familiarizado con el contacto, recibió un abrazo cálido que sintió diez grados bajo cero. No sabía cómo reaccionar a ese contacto que no fuera aventar 20 metros a Dominique.

Por una razón que justificó como "una emergencia", Aaron, aún absorto, correspondió el abrazo de Dominique y tomándolo por la cintura lo levantó hasta lograr pararlo. Pero Dominique no cedió en su abrazo.

Él estaba asustado, no tenía la fuerza que poseía como lobo, no tenía la intuición, el sigilo, no tenía nada y ese día que se había encontrado estafado por el carnicero, reacciono a un reclamo que terminó por una mordida en la mano del hombre, lo que correspondió a este persiguiéndolo por todo el mercado.

La bulla, los gritos y el ruido que se hizo sólo lograron espantarlo más. Y todo terminó con él rindiéndose en el suelo, adoptando esa posición fetal que tanto le hacía sentirse protegido, claro que en ese momento nada se comparaba a estar siendo sujetado por los brazos de Aaron, donde encontraba toda la protección y calidez que necesitaba desde el momento es que se vio convertido en humano.

-Te sacaré de aquí y quiero que me expliques qué pasó, ¿está bien?, mierda, siempre tengo que estar detrás de ti, ¿acaso no sabes cuidarte solo?- dijo Aaron con un dudoso fastidio.

Dominique lo miró extrañado, pero asintió por pura intuición.

Aaron sólo vio en Dominique los mismos ojos que le hubiera dedicado un perrito regañado.

Y los dos salieron caminando lento hasta llegar a un lugar donde podrían hablar bien. Por lo mientras, Dominique se sujetaba del brazo de Aaron quien ignoró la acción y dejó que el lobo lo hiciera pues notó que seguía hipando por el llanto.

Dominique veía de reojo a Aaron y mientras intentaba tranquilizarse iba notando que el estar con Aaron le hacía sentirse muy bien, como un calor muy confortable. Algo que no había sentido desde hacía muchos años atrás cuando fue abandonado por su manada.

Apretó fuerte el brazo de Aaron.


	3. Chapter 3

_Estuve investigando varias cosas de París._

 _Es algo complicado. Se supone que el cuento fue escrito entre 1945 y 1952._

 _Para no meterme en problemas, ubiqué la historia entre los años 50 y 60, donde pasaron taaantas cosas, comenzando por los estragos de la guerra, la segregación de algunas comunidades, protestas, ya saben, mediados de siglo._

 _Oh, también se me ocurrió una escena que va a tratar acerca de una fotografía. Pienso hacer una acuarela de esto, subiré la imagen como portada para la historia. :)_

 _Sin más, les dejo con tres canciones que sería interesante que escucharan a lo largo de la lectura. Sólo son dos canciones en partes específicas, lo demás lo pueden completar con las canciones que gusten._

 _Ce n'est rien= no es nada_

 **Al inicio de la novena luna parte 2: watch?v=re2PMmwwqQQ**

 **(Cuando inicie esta parte) Aaron ni siquiera lo dudó, regresó tan… watch?v=LjO9QmhYWHY**

* * *

 **NOVENA LUNA – PARTE 2**

-Siéntate -le dijo y enseguida lo tomó de los hombros sin mucha fuerza, para colocarlo en la banca -Y ya cálmate… -le sentenció con el tono más "tranquilo" que tenía. Tampoco quería espantarlo de nuevo para que se pusiera a llorar otra vez.

Aaron era consciente de que el tono de voz que utilizaba se podía interpretar como un mal humor permanente, junto con una cara de pocos amigos que parecía siempre fruncir el ceño, así como si hubiese decidido retar a la vida, era más que obvio el efecto que causaba en las personas que preferían no meterse con él. Y eso le encantaba.

Porque amaba la calma, y la dulce tranquilidad del silencio.

Además que, comportarse de esta forma le beneficiaba en su trabajo Sin embargo, lo extraño de todo ese conjunto que era él; las personas raramente notaban que Aaron se comportaba de una forma "amable" en general. Es decir, no causaba problemas, al contrario, los evitaba, también ayudaba a las personas que tuviesen algún conflicto cotidiano.

Un adulto joven de 28 años promedio a la norma social.

…

Dominique entendió a medias las "indicaciones" de Aaron, entonces trato no darle más problemas y hacerle caso.

El lobo se limpió los ojos y comenzó a tranquilizarse.

- _Je suis désolée_ \- le dijo el joven lobo apenado sin mirarle a la cara. (* _Je suis désolée = Lo siento, fem.)_

-Ne disent pas "désolée", on dit "désolé" -le corrigió -¿Acaso no sabes habl…?- calló al recordar que en efecto, Dominique había dado indicios de no entender el idioma. (*no se dice Désolée, se dice désolé*)

-¿Désolé? – preguntó Dominique.

-Así es – asintió Aaron.

La forma de hablar de Dominique no sólo revelaba que apenas entendía el idioma, si no que era obvio que convivía constantemente con personas de un sector bajo.

-"Así que no sabes hablar…" – pensó - ¿Eres extranjero?, ya sabes… de fuera, lejos de París -comenzó a hacer señas con sus manos intentando comunicarse, cosa que fue en vano.

Se sentía un idiota.

Dominique quien ya había olvidado por completo la riña que había tenido en el mercado, estando mucho más calmado, trato de averiguar la razón de las señas extrañas que hacía Aaron, pero eran tan incongruentes que le causó gracia. Se colocó las manos en la boca, tratando de callar cualquier ruido extraño que saliera de su boca y que se pudiera interpretar como risa.

Aaron notó esto.

- _Merde!,_ no estoy jugando -le replicó. Al menos el idiota ya no estaba llorando.

Dominique calló su risa y se concentró tratando de recordar si había algo en la frase que pudiese entender.

-"¿Allá?, ¿lugar?"- pensó – Oh! ¡Sí, sí, allá! – señaló del lugar por donde tomaba el camino para dirigirse de regreso al burdel. Tal vez Aaron quería saber dónde vivía.

Aaron dirigió la vista hacia donde Dominique le indicaba.

Distrito XV, París.

…  
…

La mujer corrió hasta llegar con Laureline al burdel y enseguida le comunicó lo que había acontecido con Dominique esa mañana. Le contó acerca de la pelea, la riña, la persecución y finalmente, cuando llegó Aaron a detener el alboroto.

-¿Aaron?, ¿tan grande fue? -le dio una calada a su cigarro.

-Sí, señorita. Por eso no pude traerlo conmigo. Aaron se lo llevó -le contestó.

-Ya veo… - se acomodó en su silla, pensando.

-¿Lo traerá de vuelta? -le preguntó con cautela.

-Pff, ¡por supuesto que lo traerá!, pero qué pregunta, niña tonta. Dominique no le pertenece. Además, deberías de estar agradecida que está con él y no se haya escapado, de lo contrario sería tu culpa.

La mujer asintió esperando que le lloviese un sinfín de castigos por perder de vista a Dominique. Sin embargo, Laureline no le dijo nada, por lo que su silencio se podía interpretar como un "ya vete de aquí". Cosa que no dudó la joven y enseguida se retiró.

…

…

…

El trabajo de Aaron se concentraba en la noche y en ciertos lugares, aunque a veces, durante algunas mañanas, tenía trabajos extras que hacer. Casualmente ese no fue un día ocupado y lo hubiera tenido libre si es que Dominique no le hubiera dado tanta lástima. Total, ya lo tenía ahí pegado junto a él, qué más daba si le invitaba algo de comer, porque se notaba que el más chico tenía hambre, esto porque en medio de la conversación que tenían y a punto de encaminarse directo al distrito XV, el estómago de Dominique hizo saber (y de qué forma) que estaba hambriento.

Trató de negar el "rugido", sin embargo, Aaron decidió llevarlo a merendar algo no sin antes burlarse de él.

¿Ya había notado que se estaba tomando muchas molestias con Dominique?

Entre comer una que otra cosa en algún puesto local, las veces que Dominique se perdió por unos segundos en las calles que todavía le eran desconocidas y Aaron intentando no ahorcarlo por ser tan torpe, las sombras de París se alargaron más y más hasta que la oscuridad nocturna llegó.

Así que era el momento de partir hacia el burdel.

 **NOVENA LUNA - PARTE 3**

-Estás jugando, ¿no? -le preguntó incrédulo.

Dominique le indicó una vez más que ese era el lugar.

Mientras más se acercaban, Aaron no daba crédito. ¿Qué carajo hacía Dominique metido ahí?, porque no sólo se trataba de un barrio que de por sí, de noche no era nada seguro, ahora tenía en frente al burdel de Laureline. UN JODIDO BURDEL.

Nueve de la noche. No. Todavía no era la hora de trabajar. Seguro el burdel estaba en preparativos para comenzar la "jornada laboral", lo cual Aaron agradeció pues no quería entrar cuando este estuviese dando servicio.

En la entrada había un par de hombres robustos vigilando. A penas notaron al joven, intentaron pararlo hasta que se dieron cuenta de quién era. Se limitaron a un saludo informal y este les devolvió el gesto pasando por fin al lugar con Dominique detrás de él.

En cuestión de segundos, no tardó en llegar la horda de señoritas emocionadas tratando de provocarle, todas ellas llamando en unísono su nombre mientras que las más atrevidas se acercaron a él sin llegar a tocarlo. "Aarooon, ¿cuánto tiempo?, ¿por qué ya no nos visitas", "Amor, ¿a qué se debe el honor?", "Esta noche te vas a quedar con nosotras, ¿verdad?"

El hombre rodó los ojos.

-Paulette, dile a Laureline que necesito hablar con ella – la chica que parecía ser la más sensata, asintió y enseguida fue a llamar a la mujer.

Dominique tenía mucho recelo, sabía que no había hecho algo correcto en irse todo el día o perder las compras que había realizado en la mañana. Estaba seguro que habría algún castigo. Tal cual como en cualquier jerarquía.

-¡Oh!, ¡Dominique! – Le llamó una mujer que se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Todas se acercaron a él preocupadas pues lo habían dado por perdido o muerto, tratándose de ese barrio.

Este las saludó y les dedicó una sonrisa pues estaba contento de ver caras conocidas y por más extraño que pudiera ser, conocía bien el burdel así que estaba dentro de un territorio que no le provocaba desconfianza. La razón de sus temores venía de sentir que había hecho algo muy malo y que esta vez, "esa mujer" no lo perdonaría tan fácil.

-¡La hora de abrir está a punto de comenzar!, ¡alístense! – las mujeres vieron que Laureline llegaba y enseguida se retiraron.

-No pierdes el tiempo, eh -le comentó Aaron.

-Ni tú, querido. No sabía que uno de tus pasatiempos fuera secuestrar a mis empleados – le dijo señalando con la cabeza a Dominique quién se cohibió enseguida.

-De eso mismo venía a hablarte.

-Pasa entonces-. Arón se encaminó a la oficina de aquella mujer, Dominique detrás de él. -Oh, pero tú no, mi cielo. ¡Rania, prepáralo! – le ordenó a la mujer quien, sin querer utilizar a la fuerza, se llevó a Dominique que, por supuesto, su instinto le hizo forcejear.

Algo le decía que tendría que pagar su deuda de una forma que no le gustaría.

No sólo Rania, si no otras mujeres tuvieron que intervenir para llevarse a Dominique. Aaron trató de evitarlo, pero fue detenido por Laureline quien le sentenció que estaban ahí para hablar y lo que pasara con Dominique, no tenía que ver con él. En eso tenía razón.

Aunque eso no le evitó sentir impotencia y coraje cuando vio que se llevaban a la fuerza a Dominique.

…

Entraron a la oficina de aquella mujer, que más bien parecía la habitación de una gitana. Incluso había decoraciones con terciopelo. Si bien era cierto que Laureline ganaba bastante dinero, eso no la hacía tener buen gusto.

-¿Y bien?, ¿de qué quieres hablar?, es raro que te animes a entrar a alguno de los lugares que vigilas. Eres más delicado que cualquiera de mis muchachas -se sentó ofreciéndole también asiento.

-Es porque la mayoría de lugares me dan asco. Los lugares a los que me gusta ir no suelen ser tan accesibles como tú, Laureline -le respondió con tono de burla.

-Ay, no cariño ¿Sigues enojado conmigo porque te separé de Dominique?, no tenía idea de que te gustaran así de exóticos.

-No empieces, Laureline – sentenció.

-Tú eres el que siempre me sigue la corriente – buscó un cigarro entre la mesa que la separaba de Aaron. -Como sea, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – al encontrarlo, lo prendió dándole la primera calada.

-Dominique… no sabe hablar el idioma, su aspecto no es propio de la región y parece perdido a donde quiera que va. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? -preguntó.

-Un día apareció de la nada, se veía bastante cansado así que le dimos comida y techo. Se endeudó conmigo, niño. Eso es todo -le dijo sacando por la boca lentamente el humo del cigarro – ni siquiera le he hecho daño. No suelo golpear a mis muchachas.

-Hiciste que se endeudara para poder utilizarlo -le recriminó.

-Nada de eso, yo sólo lo ayud…

-No fue una pregunta -le interrumpió -¿Por qué es tan valioso para ti?

-Por favor, no me digas que no lo notaste. Tú mismo me lo dijiste. ¡Su aspecto!, su cara es demasiado linda para desperdiciarse. Además, tengo clientes que pagarían una fortuna por él.

-Estás loca, la vejez te hace idiota. Él ni siquiera sabe qué mierda es este lugar, no tiene la madures suficiente. -Le enfurecía la idea de pensar lo que le harían a Dominique sin que él supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La mujer soltó una carcajada que enfureció a Aaron.

-No es un niño, no seas dramático. Diecinueve o Veinte años es más que suficiente -aseguró la mujer calculando la edad que Dominique aparentaba. -Más que suficiente para trabajar. Iba a esperar a que pasara un mes, sin embargo, creo que nueve días son bastantes. Está listo.

¿Así que lo pondría a trabajar ese mismo día?

Aaron golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado haciendo presente el fuerte ruido que se esparció rápido en el cuarto hasta quedar completamente en silencio.

-Como sea, haz lo que quieras – se paró haciendo que la silla donde estaba sentado, cayera.

-Es mi burdel, eso haré -finalizó Laureline.

Aaron se dirigió a la salida.

Estaba completamente furioso, pero no podía hacer nada, así era como se manejaban las cosas en la ciudad y Dominique tendría que entender por las malas por más que Aaron se lamentara.

Cruzó el lugar para salir lo antes posible. Nadie se le acercó, era evidente que estaba hecho una furia.

…

Le habían dado un baño y puesto un traje que sintió muy descubierto, no era nada parecido a lo que usaba para ir a comprar, ahora se parecía más a las mujeres que trabajaban ahí.

Intuía que era una especia de castigo, pero no lograba armar todas las piezas ¿De qué serviría vestirlo así?

Antes de salir de la habitación para avisarle a Laureline que Dominique estaba listo, Rania que fue la mujer encargada de vestirlo adecuadamente, le dijo algunas palabras e incluso le advirtió que era más fácil si simplemente dejaba pasar las cosas, que si tenía miedo cerrara los ojos. Enseguida se retiró esperando que Dominique entendiera su concejo.

Y fue exactamente lo que pasó. El chico captó de qué se trataba. Y no le agrado en lo absoluto.

…

Aaron escuchó su nombre.

Estaba a mitad de la calle cuando, aun con la multitud que se había hecho en el lugar, pues era la hora que comercios y locales probarían suerte una noche más, escuchó de nuevo su nombre.

Lo ignoró hasta que una vez más se escuchó que lo llamaban, esta vez reconoció de quién se trataba aquella voz.

-"Dominique" -pensó y al voltear para mirar atrás, no tuvo que buscar mucho pues se trataba del chico llamándolo desde uno de los cuartos del burdel que tenía una ventana que daba hacia la calle.

Le gritaba desde el quinto piso, estaba totalmente aterrado. Probablemente, si hubiera tenido un vocabulario más amplio, estaría gritando por ayuda.

Aaron ni siquiera lo dudó, regresó tan rápido que, en vez de correr, parecía que volvía a zancadas al burdel.

…

…

-Tu asqueroso burdel… ré gratis… – le dijo recuperando el aliento – lo cuidaré gratis, sin la estúpida cuota semanal. Tómalo o déjalo.

La mujer quien lo veía sorprendida pues apenas vio entrar al muchacho que llegó corriendo, analizó bien las palabras de este. Un gran precio por un gran favor, seguramente.

-¿Y a cambio? – le preguntó para molestar, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

-Dominique… me lo llevo a casa hoy mismo -finalizó.

¿Desde cuándo se dejaba llevar por sentir algo de consideración?, la verdadera pregunta era: ¿desde cuándo sentía consideración?

La mujer pensó muy bien, no sabía por que Aaron quería tanto a Dominique ni le importaba mientras cumpliera su palabra.

No pensó mucho para darle su respuesta.

…

…

Tanto Aaron como Dominique salieron del burdel.

Y aunque en un inició, Aaron se mostraba arisco, miraba de soslayo a Dominique quien parecía fascinado regresándole la mirada.

No importaba entender nada más que Aaron le había salvado. Eso era todo y le estaría agradecido de por vida.

-Comienza a hacer frío, vamos a mi departamento. Sígueme – le dirigió entre los callejones tomándolo de la muñeca.

Entrando al lugar, un edificio antiguo y tranquilo, subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y de ahí, fueron directo a la entrada del departamento.

Segundos antes de que Aaron abriera la puerta, sintió como Dominique que estaba detrás, recargó su frente justo entre su espalda.

– _Merci_ -pronunció en un perfecto francés y enseguida comenzó a mover levemente de derecha a izquierda su cabeza en la espalda de Aaron, un movimiento tan lento y suave que apenas se sentía.

– _Ce n'est rien_ – le contestó con una media sonrisa, echando hacia atrás su cabeza, sintiendo la de Dominique.

.


End file.
